


Puppies!

by legxcyhaiz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Beca is a softie, Bemily is adorable, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steca brotp, Too much fluff, beca and dogs are too cute, becemily, bechloe brotp, emily is basically a puppy, mitchsen brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legxcyhaiz/pseuds/legxcyhaiz
Summary: Emily wants a dog, a puppy to be exact. Beca owns a dog shelter and is also a dog breeder.Basically a story about Becemily and dogs with heaps of fluff.
Relationships: Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Puppies!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and hopefully not going crazy at home, not being able to really go out. I hope everyone is alright and let's hope this whole iso thing ends soon. 
> 
> So, I thought to finish this really long one-shot for all of you to have something to read. It's been sitting in my folders forever and I never knew how to continue it. But I did it and now you all get to read it! Half of the reason was because I couldn't decide who to write about as the main relationship. It was either Becemily, Bechloe, Mitchsen, Triple Treble or Steca. But, as you can see it turned out to be Becemily because I am still obsessed with this ship but also because I just love Emily in general as well as Beca.
> 
> also i literally had no idea what to call this one-shot so i named it whatever i put as the document name LOL
> 
> ANOTHER THING, if you can and have the chance, PLEASE adopt a dog/cat rather than getting a puppy. I know this story is about looking for a puppy but there are many dogs and cats that need a home. Once this whole corona thing is over, I'm thinking of adopting a dog... :))
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Beca and Chloe have been friends since high school. Both of them had been inseparable, even leaving college, they stuck together like glue. They lived in a small apartment in New York, Beca trying to become a music producer whilst Chloe was working at a vet. It all began when Chloe found a stray Staffordshire bull terrier on the streets and immediately took it in. She gave it food which it ate quite quickly. She had also given it a bath, cleaning off the dirt that’s been on the dog for far too long. When Beca came home that evening to a staffy laying on their bed, of course she had overreacted. But once Chloe had calmed her down and gave her, her infamous puppy eyes, Beca gave in and they kept the staffy which Chloe guessed was only a couple years old. He had the bluest eyes Beca had ever seen, besides Chloe. They named him Mikey, well… Chloe named him Mikey. Beca rolled her at the name, saying it was weird to call a dog a human name but of course, Chloe had won the argument, claiming that she found the dog, so she can name it. Unbeknownst to Beca, that wouldn’t be the last dog Chloe would take in.

Over the next few months, Chloe took in 3 more dogs from the streets, cleaning them all up and giving them a home in their tiny apartment. Beca had started to think that Chloe made it all up and had stolen them from the vet. Beca had stared at their shared bed with her arms crossed. 4 dogs laid across it, almost taking up the whole bed. A staffy (Mikey), sat on top of Beca’s pillow. A Siberian Husky (Grayson), an Australian Shepherd (Bella) and a golden retriever (Pancake – Beca still doesn’t know why he’s named pancake when all the others have human names).

“Chloe, these dogs are almost as big as me! And this apartment is tiny!” Beca had said exasperatedly to the red head.

“Mikey is small.” Chloe pointed out and Beca slapped her hand over her face. She looked at Chloe through her fingers. “They needed a home Becs, I couldn’t just leave them on the streets.”

Beca had sighed. She didn’t want to see them on the streets either, but at the same time, Chloe couldn’t pick up every dog off the street and bring them in. Within the next week, Beca had finally given up on her job. She had decided to quit and left the studio. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she walked back to her apartment. Once she told Chloe, Chloe had confessed that she had gotten tired of her job at the vet. It was then that they had made a spontaneous decision to move out to the LA countryside and start up a dog protection house called ‘Barden Dog House’. It was there, when Chloe had met Aubrey who ended up being her girlfriend as well as the one who managed all the business side of their job. After a couple of years, their little house expanded out over the land, owning two large connecting double storey houses. One house was where Beca, Chloe and Aubrey lived, as well as their 4 dogs they had brought from New York. It was also where they had decided to breed dogs after registering for it. The other house belonged to all the other dogs they had rescued from the streets. But it wasn’t long before they had opened it up more as a dog hotel for owners to leave their dogs whilst on holiday. Behind the houses, was a large chunk of land that they had fenced off for the dogs to run freely without worrying about them escaping. 

Their business became so popular that they had to hire people and ask for volunteers to help handle all of the dogs they had accumulated. Chloe had been over ecstatic about their success and it was also an excuse to hang around so many dogs every day. Beca had definitely not expected herself to be working with dogs everyday but she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. Chloe had caught her multiple times, showing the dogs her mixes and asking their opinions, even though they couldn’t really respond.

<><><><><>

“Come back here you little fucker.” She playfully growls as she scoops up a husky puppy from the litter as it wriggles away. Beca lifts him up to her eye level, grinning when it lets out a cute little yawn. “Let’s weigh you buddy.”

Beca stands up and moves over to the weighing scale. Chloe passes her with empty dog bowls and slaps the smaller girl on the shoulder. Beca spins around, hugging the puppy to her chest as she glares at the red head. “What was that for!”

“For cursing in front of the puppies.” Beca rolls her eyes.

“I didn’t mean it!” Chloe gives her a pointed look and Beca huffs, turning back around and lifting the puppy back up. “You know I didn’t mean it, right?”

The puppy doesn’t respond but Beca smiles anyway and places him down on the weighing scale. She takes note of the weight before bringing him back to the litter where the rest of the puppies are, as well as the mother. Beca gives the mother a pat on the head before getting up and leaving the room. On her way out, she meets up with Chloe again.

“What’s on today’s schedule, Beale?” She asks as they make their way outside.

“Not sure, I was going to ask Bree just now.” Beca nods and they continue their way to the other house where the dog hotel is located. They see Aubrey sitting at the reception area desk with Ashley… or was it Jessica… Beca still got confused between the two of them. They both look up as the two friends enter, Aubrey giving Chloe a smile and sticking her tongue out at Beca. In return, Beca flips the blonde off which she gets a slap on the shoulder for, from Chloe.

“Ow! Violent!” Beca glares at the red head who gives her a pointed look. “What? She did it first.”

“You both are children, I swear.” Chloe rolls her eyes and walks around the desk to Aubrey, who expects a kiss but instead, receives another slap on the shoulder. Aubrey pouts and Chloe leans down to kiss her. Beca, on the other hand, pretends to gag and Aubrey flips her off. Chloe sees it out of the corner of her eyes and pinches the blonde when they break the kiss. Beca smirks at the hurt look of Aubrey and Chloe grins. The redhead sits down on the blonde’s lap, wrapping her arms around her neck as Aubrey’s arms instinctively go around her waist. Beca leans on the desk, digging through the bowl of lollies that’s been set to the side. “So Bree, Becs and I were wondering what’s on today’s schedule.”

Aubrey nods and leans over Chloe towards her computer to pull up her calendar. “We have 15 dogs coming in today, so we need to clean up those rooms before they arrive. 7 large dogs, 3 medium and 5 small ones. We also have 2 people who want to come in to view the puppies later this afternoon.”

“Cool, I’ll get Jessica and CR to help clean out. Becs can help to while she waits for those two visitors to view the puppies.” Chloe states as she looks over to Beca who shrugs in agreement. “Better get a move on now then, lots of things to do! Love you Bree!”

Chloe leans over and places a kiss on Aubrey’s cheek before getting up and grabbing Beca by the arm, the smaller brunette quickly reaching to grab another lolly before allowing the red head to pull her away.

<><><><><>

“As much as I love this job, _this_ is what I hate about this job.” Beca grumbles as she folds up a blanket to lay on the dog bed.

“Seriously Becs? You’re okay with helping the dogs give birth but not okay with cleaning a kennel?” Chloe raises an eyebrow at the brunette.

“Yes.” Beca points at Chloe as she speaks before walking past her to the next kennel with CR.

“Mitchell, you’re needed at reception.” They hear Aubrey’s voice over the loudspeaker and Beca grins.

“Looks like I’m saved from cleaning.” Chloe rolls her eyes.

“You weren’t any help anyways, Becs. All you did was fold a few blankets and stand there.”

“But that’s still _helping_. I wasn’t completely useless.” Beca smirks before leaving the kennels, making her way down to the reception. She finds Aubrey, standing in front of her desk with a clip board. “What’s up, Posen?”

“Well, well, well. Beca Mitchell! I did not expect to see _you_ here!” Beca spins around at the sound of a familiar voice to see two tall brunettes. The one who spoke walks right up to her and engulfs her in a tight hug.

“Jesus Christ! Stacie!” Beca squirms, her voice muffled in Stacie’s chest.

“You’re looking sexy as ever!” She grins as she releases the smaller girl. Beca rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “How’s Red? You two together yet?”

“ _Aubrey_ here, is actually Chloe’s _girlfriend_.” Beca points over to the blonde whilst giving Stacie a pointed look. “She’s good though, she’s actually out back. But what are you doing here?”

“I always thought you and Chloe were gonna end up together. But I can see her with blondie over here.” Stacie gives Aubrey and smirk and the blonde looks away, sitting at her desk. “I’m actually here with Emily. She’s been thinking about getting a puppy since forever.”

It’s then, when Beca takes in the second taller brunette a little behind Stacie. _Oh fuck, she’s pretty._ The younger girl grins brightly at Beca. “Hi, I’ve heard so much about ‘Barden Dog House’ from my friends. When I heard that you had a litter of puppies, I just had to see them myself!”

“That’s cool.” Beca internally cringes at her response before clearing her throat. “Well, if you follow me, I’ll show you the puppies.”

“Oh my stars! I’m so excited! I was never really allowed any pets as a kid. But as soon as I moved out, it’s all I could think about.” Emily rambles excitedly. Beca would normally be annoyed by someone like her, but for some reason, she finds Emily’s rambles cute. _Cute? Woah, woah, woah. Hold on… Cute???_ Beca just smiles as they continue over to the other house.

“Do you know what breed you’re looking for? At the moment, we have 3 breeds.” Stacie snorts and shakes her head, throwing an arm over Emily’s shoulders.

“Emily, over here, is so indecisive. She thought it would be easier if she just saw all of them and see which one’s she would be most attached to. She saw them on the website and wanted them all.” Emily flushes slightly at Beca’s laugh.

“It’s hard to not get attached to any of the puppies. Don’t tell Chloe this, but I can’t seem to let any of them go.” Beca stage whispers to Emily the last part and shoots the younger girl a wink, a habit that she picked up from Chloe. Emily giggles and Beca thinks it’s the sweetest thing she’s heard from the girl. _What is happening to me?_

Beca opens the front door of the house and is almost immediately tackled to the ground by Mikey, their staffy. “Jesus Christ!”

The grey staffy was pretty small for a male, but he was so strong that he’s knocked Beca off her feet way too many times to count. But she loves the little guy. Chloe thinks that Beca and him are alike in many ways and Beca rolls her eyes every time. She won’t admit it out loud, but Mikey was her favourite out of the 4 dogs they owned. Beca kneels down to pick him up, almost stumbling backwards as she gets up under his weight.

“This here, is Mikey. He’s actually the father to one of our puppy litters right now.” Emily’s eyes visibly light up and Beca didn’t think this girl could get any brighter.

“Can I pet him?” Beca nods at the younger girl’s hesitance and Emily walks closer. She holds her hand out for the dog to sniff and he licks her hand, wriggling in Beca’s arms.

“Okay, okay.” Beca huffs as she puts him back on the floor. He immediately jumps up at Emily’s legs and the girl giggles, kneeling down to play with him. Beca stands back with Stacie as they watch the younger girl play with Mikey. “So, what has the great Stacie Conrad been up to lately. I didn’t expect to see you in LA of all places.”

Stacie looks down at Beca with a smirk. “Well, the Hunter was getting bored of the people in Atlanta. So, I decided to look for some fresh meat here. If you know what I mean.”

Beca grimaces at Stacie’s choice of words. She shouldn’t be surprised. Stacie had been her other best friend, besides Chloe, in college. However, the two had lost contact once Beca and Chloe moved to New York. Stacie had decided to stay and take her master’s in biomedical engineering, something which had surprised many people.

“I moved here with Emily since we were already roommates. I met her when she was a little freshy. She recently graduated and we decided to leave Atlanta.” Stacie shrugs. Beca raises an eyebrow and gestures between the two.

“And are you two?” Stacie lets out a laugh and shakes her head.

“I’ve already tried, that’s actually how we met.” Beca’s eyes widen and she shakes her head.

“Seriously Stace?”

“I kindly said no, and she just dragged me along to the coffee shop, saying that we are going to be fast friends.” Emily pipes up from her place on the ground. Beca snorts.

“That sounds like something Chloe had said to me when we met.”

“Well people rarely turn down the Hunter.”

“We both turned you down.” Beca points at Emily and herself.

“Chloe didn’t.” Stacie smirks and Beca almost chokes on nothing.

“WHAT!?” Stacie waves her off.

“That’s a story for another time. Let’s see the puppies, shall we?” Beca is sputtering out incoherent words, frowning in disbelief. “C’mon B.”

“Right, right.” She mumbles after getting over her shock. “This way. Hey, Mikey. Off, boy.”

Mikey jumps off Emily and stands next to Beca obediently, staring up at her. She grins at him and she waves the two tall brunettes over to follow her. They walk up a flight of stairs before making their way down the hallway to an open space that should have been a second lounge room, but it was divided into large squares across one side of the wall with fences. They all had dog bedding and blankets, as well as dog bowls for food and water. Adjacent to that, what was meant to be a bar, was all the dog equipment for looking after the puppies as well as dog food, which was convenient for Beca, meaning she didn’t have to walk up and down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Okay, so. Over here, we have our Siberian Husky’s. Over there, are our Staffordshire bull terriers, and over at the far end, we have our Golden Retriever puppies.” Beca points at each of the pens. “Feel free to step inside, but make sure the mother is okay with it. You can also pick them up if you want.”

Emily nods in understanding, bouncing on the tip of her toes excitedly. She goes to the Siberian Husky’s first, since they’re the closest whilst Stacie goes to the staffies. Beca moves to the counter and sits on top, just watching the brunettes interact with the puppies. Well, mostly ‘keeping an eye’ on Emily fawning over the puppies.

<><><><><>

Half an hour later, Emily reluctantly steps out of the puppy pens and stands in front of Beca. “You’re right, it’s so hard to not get attached to all of them. This just makes choosing so much harder.”

Beca chuckles and jumps off the counter, putting her phone in her back pocket. “Told you so. Let’s make it easier for you. I’ll give you a list of traits and characteristics of these puppies that we have from their parents and what we have had so far. You can take it home and have a think about it. But if you are definitely sure about wanting a puppy, we can put you down on the list so that you’re guaranteed to get one.”

“That’s actually a good idea. I’ll put myself down. Thank you so much!” Emily smiles gratefully and Beca decided that she likes her smile.

“No problem. C’mon Stace, we’re heading out.” Stacie looks up from where she’s playing with Mikey outside of the pen and pouts, kissing the staffy on the head before getting up, brushing dog fur off her pants.

“So, did you decide which one Em?” Emily relays the information Beca told her as they follow the shorter brunette back to the reception. Mikey had decided to follow them, walking closely next to Beca. Emily held back a giggle, noticing how they both were walking in sync. When Beca looked back, so did he and Emily thought it was the cutest thing she’s ever seen. Reaching the reception, Beca opens the door for Mikey to pass through first, but the dog stands next to her and waits for Stacie and Emily to pass through, before following them. Emily coos at the staffy and says a little thank you to him as she passes him. Beca raises an eyebrow when it looked like he smiled at her. Once Beca closes the door, she walks towards the desk, only stopping short when she finds Aubrey and Chloe making out behind it, the red head straddling the blonde on top of the wheely chair. She also notices the absence of Ashley next to them.

“The fuck you two? Keep it in your pants maybe.” Beca scowls, surprising the two girls. Mikey followed Beca as she made her way around the desk to push Aubrey’s chair out of the way so she can access the computer. The staffy looked at both girls and let out a growl. They had the decency to look embarrassed and Chloe slid off Aubrey’s lap.

“Sorry Becs.” Chloe gives her a sheepish smile and Beca rolls her eyes. It’s then when Chloe notices the two tall brunettes standing awkwardly on the other side of the desk. Well, the younger girl was flushed and was avoiding eye contact. The other brunette had an amused expression on her face.

“That’s some greeting, Beale.” Stacie smirks at the red head and Chloe squeals once she finally recognises the familiarity of the amused girl.

“Stacie!” The red head flies towards the brunette, tackling her in a hug. Stacie stumbles back as she catches the red head. Seeing that both girls are distracted, Emily shuffles away towards Beca, leaning over the desk to look at the older girl.

“Hey.” Beca looks up and smiles.

“Hi, sorry. I’m just printing this out now.” Beca then opens a drawer and hands Emily a pen and clipboard. “This is the adoption list for puppies, I just need your name, phone number and email.”

Emily nods and quickly fills it in whilst Beca grabs the printed documents. Emily hands back the pen and clipboard and Beca gives her the puppy documents. “Thank you so much, I’ll definitely come back once I have decided.”

“Sure, I’m just here to help.” Beca shrugs. Emily smiles and Beca can’t help but smile back. The taller girl turns around to Stacie but finds the other girl immersed in her conversation with Chloe and Aubrey who had joined them when Chloe dragged her to meet Stacie. Beca chuckles from behind her and she turns back around. “Those three can talk for hours without even realising it.”

“I don’t know how they can do that. I can barely hold a conversation.” Emily scrunches up her nose. Beca thought it was cute. _Can this girl get any more adorable?_

“Same dude, Chloe normally does all the talking. I just listen most of the time.” Emily nods in understanding. The girls fall into silence after that, watching their friends talk. Beca feels Mikey nudge her leg and she leans down to pick him up, speaking to him in what Chloe had deemed her ‘baby voice’. “What do you want, little dude? You want cuddles? A treat? What is it?”

Emily almost melts on the spot. For someone who looks unapproachable just by appearance, her actions and personality completely contradict herself. With her thick eyeliner and dark eyeshadow, black tank top and skinny jeans with combat boots and a red and black flannel to top it. And don’t forget to mention her multiple piercings in her ear and the ear spikes she has. Emily can’t help but see how much of a softie Beca is and loves when she smiles, not just the smirks she sends Stacie in the time they’ve been here.

Beca puts Mikey down and turns to Emily. “I’m going to get him a treat. Want to come? They’re going to take some time.”

Emily looks over to her shoulder to see that the three girls had moved to the couch and Emily shrugs. Beca gestures for her to follow, both girls walking side by side, close enough that they constantly keep brushing their arms together. Even though they are hyper aware of every touch, they pretend like nothing happened. Beca blames it on Mikey who runs around their legs. They walk into an open kitchen area where they find a golden retriever, lying across the countertop.

“Hey! Pancake, off boy!” Beca demands. The retriever perks up at the sight of them and scrambles off, running towards Beca. The smaller girl holds his two front paws out in front of her as he jumps on her. “Who let you on the counter?”

She lets go of his paws and turns to Emily. “This here, is Pancake. Please don’t question the name. It was Chloe’s idea.”

“I think it’s cute.” Emily coos as Pancake happily greets the younger girl. Beca takes the opportunity to walk over to the cupboard where they keep the dog treats. As soon as she takes the bag out, both Mikey and Pancake perk up and run towards her.

“Hey, no. Pancake. This is for Mikey because he was a _good boy_.” Emily watches in amusement as Beca spends the next 5 minutes telling Pancake why Mikey deserves the treat and he doesn’t. Emily makes herself comfortable by taking a seat on the stool next to the countertop. Beca lets out a defeated sigh and gives them both a biscuit, putting the bag away and lets them run off.

“So, I’m assuming they’re both your dogs?” Emily asks when Beca leans on the counter, opposite the other girl.

“Yup. We have 2 more, Grayson and Bella.” Beca then tells Emily the story of how they ended up with 4 dogs. By the end of it, Emily is laughing at Beca’s unfortunate memory of the dogs before they moved. Even if she was laughing at Beca’s misfortune, the older girl wanted to hear her laugh more often, especially if she’s the one that was making her laugh.

<><><><><>

It had been at least 4 hours since Emily and Stacie left, and Beca finds herself lounging on the couch with Mikey laying on top of her. She mindlessly scrolls through her phone whilst occasionally giving Mikey belly rubs and scratches behind his ear. Aubrey was busy in the kitchen, cooking dinner for all three of them whilst Chloe was on the hunt for their other dogs who had been running around outside.

Chloe eventually stumbles through the back door after their three dogs, making sure they’re inside before locking the door. Mikey lifts his head up to see the other dogs, wriggling off of Beca and landing on the floor, running out to the other dogs. Beca sits up and watches with a smirk as Chloe practically collapses on the other side of the couch with a large sigh.

“It’s either I’m getting older and can’t keep up, or that those dogs are too energetic.”

“I think it’s a bit of both.” Beca chuckles and Chloe slaps her leg.

“Can one of you please set the table? Dinner’s ready!” They hear Aubrey call out from the kitchen. Beca and Chloe look at each other.

“You do it!” They both say simultaneously.

“I did it last night!” Beca whines, crossing her arms.

“I washed the dishes last night. So it’s your turn.”

“That’s different!”

“No it’s not!”

“Both of you do it!” Aubrey comes out of the kitchen, hands on her hips and looking at both girls threateningly. Beca huffs as she gets up, grumbling to Chloe as they follow behind Aubrey to the kitchen to prepare the table.

<><><><><>

After dinner, Beca once again finds herself lounging on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand after feeding the dogs dinner whilst had Chloe cleaned up. On the other side of the couch was Chloe and Aubrey cuddling in the corner with their own glasses of wine. Beca was Beca flicks through the channels on the TV, looking for something that was somewhat interesting that they could watch. Whilst doing so, she felt eyes burning into the side of her skull and she frowned, turning to see Chloe staring at her. Beca raises a single eyebrow at her to acknowledge the red head. When Chloe still doesn’t speak, Beca purses her lips and puts the remote down.

“Yes?”

“Stacie invited us to a bar and catch up.” Chloe begins and Beca nods slowly, waiting for the red head to continue. “Emily is going to be there.”

“Okay, and? I’m guessing we’re going, and I don’t have a choice, that’s why you’re telling me… right?” Beca tilts her head slightly in confusion.

“Yes. But also, _Emily_ is going to be there.” Chloe says in a slightly more suggestive voice.

“I still don’t follow, Chlo.”

Chloe rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh. “Emily is a nice girl and you like her.”

“Um, yeah? She is and of course I do. It’s hard to not like her. But, why are you stating obvious facts?”

“You _like,_ like her Becs.” Chloe finally says when Beca takes a sip of her wine. Beca chokes, wine sputtering everywhere as the girl coughs.

“I _what_ now? No, I don’t.” Beca immediately denies once she calmed down. Putting her wine on the coffee table in front of her and crossing her arms.

“ _Beca_. You couldn’t stop staring at her, even as they left. You kept giving her heart eyes and I’ve never seen you smile so much at a _human_ the whole day. I’ve only seen you do that to dogs Becs, especially Mikey. You let her spend a _long_ time playing with the puppies. You normally give people 10 minutes max before trying to kick them out.” Chloe points out. As Beca goes to defend herself, Chloe continues. “And before you say anything, I think she likes you too.”

Beca lets out sounds of denial, unable to form a proper sentence. Aubrey leans forward to look past Chloe at the brunette with an amused smirk. “Something the matter Becs? You’re sounding a bit like Mikey over there.”

Beca glares at the blonde before slapping her hands down on her knees and getting up. “I, am going to bed now. See you both tomorrow.”

Beca ignores their giggling as she walks up the stairs to her room. Before she shuts her door, she calls Mikey up to her room who she can hear almost immediately, trampling up the stairs.

<><><><><>

“Out of all places, she picks a karaoke bar.” Beca grumbles as she pulls her leather jacket tighter over her shoulders.

“You’re going to sing at least one song tonight Becs.” Chloe grins as she skips towards the entrance, pulling Aubrey along with her.

“You can’t make me.” Beca runs her fingers through her hair, quickly looking at her reflection in the window. As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she made sure to look good for Emily tonight. She decided to wear a lowcut black top, dark blue skinny jeans and her favourite cropped leather jacket that Chloe had bought her. She also decided to lighten up her makeup a bit and reduce the number of piercings she had in to just her ear spikes which Aubrey still scowled at.

“You know she can Becs.” Aubrey smirks at the younger girl and Beca rolls her eyes. They make it further into the bar, in search of Stacie and Emily. Beca knows they’ve found the two brunettes when Chloe and Stacie squeal at the sight of each other. Beca immediately cringes.

“Why must you be so loud.” She hears a giggle over to her left and sees Emily walking over with 2 drinks in her hand. Beca’s jaw almost drops as she takes in the taller brunette. If Beca thought she just looked cute the other day, then she’s mistaken. The girl looked hot and Beca couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Beca didn’t understand how someone like her could pull off being cute and hot simultaneously. [Emily](https://images.squarespace-cdn.com/content/v1/58992ada6b8f5bbffd6de9e0/1546169875381-GYJBHETCEJMEXKOW0TSF/ke17ZwdGBToddI8pDm48kEuLdpzVs2nAjZrkuhGghacUqsxRUqqbr1mOJYKfIPR7LoDQ9mXPOjoJoqy81S2I8PaoYXhp6HxIwZIk7-Mi3Tsic-L2IOPH3Dwrhl-Ne3Z2m5viGco_l9M1D0Ua33J90kOKjmGPA9lG8BGip4Zq7ZqbhuOb0MAcXaQ6whlEkpec/HarpersSingapore_HaileeSteinfeld_02.jpg?format=2500w) wore a dark blue short dress with a deep V-neck. She matches it with a pair of black boots and Beca can’t help but stare at how long her legs are. Her hair is casually flipped to one side and cascades over her shoulder that makes Beca want to run her fingers through it. “Oh, uh wow. Okay. Hi Em.”

Beca gives her a nervous but genuine smile and Emily grins brightly in return. The tall brunette walks around her to quickly put the drinks down on the table before turning back to Beca around and bringing her Beca in for a tight embrace. “Hi Beca! I’m so glad you came!”

Beca stills for a moment, not expecting the hug. Then she awkwardly returns the hug by wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s waist. Emily leans down and whispers, “You look good, by the way. I especially like the jacket.”

Beca feels her face burning and she pulls away, trying to cool her face down and avoiding Emily’s gaze. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks! I was so indecisive about what to wear tonight but Stacie helped me pick this one because she said I looked hot. I wasn’t too sure about it but if Stacie thinks so then I trust her.” Emily shrugs nonchalantly, loving the way she makes Beca blush. “Oh, did you want a drink? I only got one for Stace and I since we didn’t know when you’d arrive.”

“I can take care of that.” Beca says and Emily smiles.

“I’ll come with you then. I’m sure you can’t carry three drinks by yourself.” Emily didn’t give Beca much of a choice as the younger girl takes hold of her hand and pulls her along to the bar. The two girls make small talk whilst waiting for the drinks. Once they receive their drinks, Emily helps Beca bring it back to the rest of the girls who are already sitting at the table, locked in a conversation. Stacie looks up at both girls with a knowing smile and Emily sees this, immediately shaking her head. Beca slips in beside Chloe whilst Emily sits on the other side, next to Stacie and opposite Beca.

“We were just discussing about what songs we should sing.” Stacie begins with a mischievous glint in her eyes, staring specifically at Beca. The shorter brunette narrows her eyes at Stacie, feeling suspicious about whatever the girls had planned. “I think we should pick one song for each other.”

“I think that’s a bad-“ “Good idea!”

Emily cuts Beca off with an excited clap, oblivious to the knowing looks of the other 3 girls. Chloe grins almost evilly that Beca finds herself a little scared. “I’m _so_ glad you said that. Here’s the plan. I will pick for Becs, Bree picks for Stace, Em you can choose for me, Beca can pick for Bree and Stacie can pick for Em.”

“That sounds like you had that planned ages ago.” Beca scrunches up her nose and Chloe only smiles at her in a way too innocent way before turning to Aubrey.

“Okay, Bree. Go choose a song for Stace.” Aubrey nods squeezes past Chloe and Beca before going to put Stacie’s name down and song. Once she comes back, Emily goes to choose a song for Chloe. Then it was Beca’s turn for Aubrey, Chloe’s turn for Beca and Stacie’s turn for Emily. They all continue to talk for a bit until it’s their turn to sing, ordering a couple rounds of shots. Beca nervously fidgets with the zipper of her jacket while they wait for their shots. She didn’t know what Chloe and the others were planning, but she knew whatever it was, it was either going to be embarrassing or something to do with Emily. By the time the shots did come, Beca took them quickly, letting the liquid burn her throat as it went down. She grimaces slightly but knew she would need it if she were to go on stage and sing in front of everyone, especially Emily. By the time Beca had however many drinks she had, she was feeling a little tipsy and lighter. Emily notices this as she saw Beca smile more freely and laugh more at the jokes being made. It makes Emily wonder what it’s _really_ like to be Beca’s friend, or even more. Emily almost laughs at the last part in disbelief. Why would she even think of being something more with Beca? Beca doesn’t see her like _that…_ right?

They turn their attention to the stage when Stacie’s name is finally announced with the song ‘S&M’ by Rihanna. Both Chloe and Beca raise their eyebrows at Aubrey’s choice, not expecting a song like that from the blonde. Stacie only shrugs with a smirk and slides out of her seat and makes her way to the stage. They watch as Stacie takes hold of the microphone on the stage and the opening of the song begins.

By the end of the song, everyone had their attention towards Stacie’s suggestive singing and dancing, earning a few wolf whistles from the crowd. She struts back to the table with a wide grin. “Damn, haven’t performed like that in a long time. We should do this more often.”

Beca rolls her eyes and nudges Chloe out of her seat when the red head’s name is called. Chloe playfully nudges Beca in return before standing up and walking towards the stage. Her eyes widen in surprise when the song Emily picked was ‘Titanium’, as if she _knew_. She takes the microphone and her gaze lands on both Beca and Aubrey who also look surprised, except Beca looks as if she’s about to laugh. Chloe rolls her eyes and pokes her tongue out at the smaller brunette before preparing to sing as soon as the opening begins.

At the end of the song, Beca has to lean over and close Aubrey’s mouth to grab her attention as the blonde was staring up at the stage with her jaw dropped and eyes wide. “Keep it in your pants maybe.”

Aubrey turns to glare at Beca as Chloe hops off stage to return to their table, huffing when Beca only smirks. Chloe hops into the seat next to Beca with a smug smile. “It’s like you totally knew Titanium was my favourite song.”

Emily shrugs with a slight blush. “It was a good guess then, seeing you just perform like that on stage.”

“That was hot Beale, the room suddenly heated up.” Stacie exclaims, fanning herself.

“Yeah, _some_ people really got affected by that.” Beca snickers, nodding over to Aubrey who immediately looks away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mitchell.” Aubrey grumbles, moving to get up once her name is called. Before she heads to the stage, she turns back to Beca with narrowed eyes. “I hope you picked a good song for me.”

Beca only gives her a smirk and gestures for her to go on stage. Aubrey rolls her eyes and makes her way towards the stage. However, her eyes light up when they announce ‘The Sign’ is the song she’s about to sing. She looks over at Beca who gives her an eye roll with a smile.

Aubrey grins widely at the audience by the end of the song, earning a loud applause, especially from a certain red head at her table. She walks back to the table and Stacie comments, “I can’t believe you made such an old song so fun.”

“That was pretty cool Aubrey! You guys sing so well!” Emily adds, nodding in agreement.

“Thank you, Em.” Beca clears her throat.

“Excuse me, where’s my thank you? I picked your favourite song that you basically play every single day that makes me want to die.”

“Fine, thanks Becs.” Aubrey rolls her eyes and Beca gives her a sarcastic smile. Chloe flicks them both on the arm.

“Don’t start now you two. Go on Becs, it’s your turn to go up.” Beca begrudgingly stands up and shuffles her way towards the stage, not bothering to try and look happy about singing. She sighs exasperatedly as she takes hold of the microphone. Her eyebrow quirks up when ‘Tik Tok’ is announced and she mouths a ‘seriously?’ to Chloe who shrugs with a suggestive smirk that makes her roll her eyes. The instrumentals open up the song and Beca purses her lips. If they want a show, she might as well give them a show. It’s not as if the 3 girls before her didn’t give a show.

A loud round of applause from the small crowd sounds once her little performance is over, Stacie and Chloe whistling louder over them. She shuffles back to their table, doing a little dance with a smug smirk as she stands in front of them. “How was that?”

Chloe leans over and slaps Beca’s shoulder excitedly. “I _knew_ you had a thing for Kesha!”

“Ow! Violence! So what, Kesha is great.” Beca huffs as she takes a seat. She looks over to Emily who’s already looking at her with wide eyes and a slightly red face. “You good Em?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m _fiiiiinneee._ That was amazing Beca! You can _sing!_ Like wooooow.” Emily rambles slightly, feeling her face burn under Beca’s gaze and grin. Beca has the audacity to wink at her and Emily didn’t think her face could feel any hotter.

“Come on Em, it’s your turn!” Stacie breaks Emily’s gaze from Beca and the younger girl gets out of her seat and brushes out her dress. She then turns back to the girls and gives them a nervous smile before walking towards the stage in anticipation. Once she’s standing in front of everyone, she takes hold of the microphone as the song ‘The Way You Make Me Feel’ by MJ is announced. Emily looks over to Stacie who gives her a thumbs up and she beams at her in return. The song starts and Emily shakes off her nerves. If everyone else gave a show, so will she.

High off of the adrenaline and the small crowd excitement, she bounds back to the table to 3 surprised faces. She tilts her head to the side in curiosity. Chloe squeals excitedly once she gets over her shock. “Emily! That was amazing! And so hot!”

“Good lord Em, did you practice that or something?” Stacie questions with eyebrows raised.

Emily only giggles, blushing slightly from the compliments and takes a sip from her drink to hopefully cool her down. She turns to Beca who looks like a fish, her mouth opening and closing. “Don’t want to catch any flies like that Becs.”

Beca finally shuts her mouth and blushes furiously and mumbles something about going to the bathroom before briskly walking off. Emily frowns at Beca’s sudden exit but Chloe laughs and shakes her head. “I think you broke her Em. She’ll be fine.”

“Oh, okay then. I’ll probably still go check on her.” Emily finishes the rest of her drink before following in the same direction as where Beca went. For some reason, it was a bit of a maze to get to the toilets, but Emily eventually found her way, pushing the door open to find Beca standing in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. The smaller brunette turns around and smiles at Emily before turning back to the mirror. Emily silently sits on the counter next to the sink, her legs barely touching the floor as she lightly swings them back and forth, watching Beca continue to fix her hair. “You okay? You seemed like you were in a bit of a rush back there.”

“Sorry about that. Probably not the response you wanted.” Beca sheepishly smiles at her.

“But you’re okay, right?” Emily looks at her in concern and Beca warms at the sight.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It just got a little overwhelming in there, especially after your little performance, which by the way, was great. Amazing!” Beca cringes at the last part and Emily lets out a little giggle. Beca moves in front of Emily, standing a few centimetres away from where she sits. “Honestly, I couldn’t take my eyes off you the entire time.”

Emily can feel her face burn rapidly, shifting her gaze down to her hands, her hair falling over her face in the hopes of covering it. Beca smiles at how cute Emily seemed and reaches out to gently brush the hair behind her ears and settles her hand on Emily’s cheek. The younger girl timidly looks down at Beca, gazing into her greyish blue eyes, leaning into Beca’s warm hand. Beca’s thumb softly strokes her cheek before letting go and she takes a step back. Emily frowns slightly and immediately misses Beca’s touch.

“As much as I want to kiss you now, we’re in the toilets and I don’t know about you, but I would prefer to kiss you in a much nicer setting than this.” Beca laughs softly as she gestures around them. Emily can’t help but laugh too and hops off of the counter, brushing down the back of her dress before leaning down and pecking Beca on the corner of her mouth. Beca’s eyes widen in surprise, face going bright red and Emily smirks slightly.

“C’mon, let’s get back to the girls and plan our date later.” She grabs Beca’s hand and drags her out of the bathroom.

“D…date?” Beca asks in surprise after a bit of stuttering. Emily looks over her shoulder at Beca and winks at her.

“I feel like that’s the best way to lead to our first kiss. What do you think?”

“Uh, um right. Yeah, totally.” Beca stumbles after Emily, her legs not long enough to match the leggy brunettes’ strides.

<><><><><>

“Mikey, sit. No boy. Do not-“ Beca sighs in exasperation as the Staffy runs away from her, chasing after Bella and Grayson outside into the back yard. She turns to Chloe who leans against the door frame that leads outside, stifling her giggles and stands up, putting both of her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes at the red head. “What did you give the dogs that made them so energetic.”

“Nothing.” Chloe gives her an innocent smile before walking away. Beca rolls her eyes before pulling out her phone from her back pocket to check the time. Instead, she sees a text message from Emily instead and opens it. It had been a week since the night out at the karaoke bar and both have been texting non-stop, although Beca wouldn’t admit it out loud, especially to Chloe, she missed Emily and everything about her. From her bubbly personality that rivalled Chloe’s to her adorable self that makes Beca seem to melt every time.

 **Emily** : I’m almost there, hope you’re ready ;)

 **Beca:** Mikey is being a little shit this afternoon

 **Emily:** Hey! Don’t call him that!!

 **Beca:** But he is!!!

 **Emily:** He’s an angel

 **Emily:** I’m driving up the driveway now, cya soon!!!

Beca grins down at her phone before slipping it into her back pocket. Just as she does, she finds Grayson running towards her at full speed with Mikey and Bella closely behind. Her eyes widen scared they’re going to run her over and quickly moves out of the way as the dogs run back into the house. She lets out a sigh of relief and shakes her head, walking inside to find where they went. She didn’t want to waste all of her energy on just trying to find Mikey as she was going on a hike with Emily as their first date. A knock on the door sounds and she heads straight for the door, giving up on the search for now. She unlocks the door and swings it open to reveal Emily on the other side, wearing a pair of black leggings, a black baseball cap and a cropped white shirt that shows off her abs. Beca’s eyes immediately trail down to them and her jaw almost drops at how well defined they are. Emily’s giggle brings her back to reality and her eyes snap back up to Emily’s, face burning in embarrassment at being caught staring. Emily smirks slightly and Beca thinks she’s about to combust into flames.

“Hey Becs, I hope you’re ready for today.” Emily’s eyes trail down Beca’s outfit, a black sports tank top and a pair of grey sports leggings. Her eyes go back up to Beca’s and she smiles brightly. “I also hope you have something to keep you warm, it does get cold later at night.”

“Yup, I have everything _except_ Mikey.” Beca responds whilst rolling her eyes once she finally manages to cool her burning face. Just as she says that, she hears scampering behind her and turns around in time to see Mikey jump at her. She stumbles back under the force and weight of him. However, Emily catches her just in time, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to her body to prevent Beca from falling on the ground.

“Now you have everything.” Emily whispers with a smile into her ear and Beca shivers at the closeness. Emily steadies her as she helps Beca to stand up. Once Beca is balanced, Emily unwraps her arms from around Beca’s waist and takes a step back. The smaller brunette immediately misses the warmth and comfort of her arms and wishes to remain in them for much longer. Beca kneels down and takes Mikey’s face into her hands and light squishes his face lightly.

“You, mister. Need to calm down. Okay?” As if he understands, he obediently sits patiently and Beca sighs in relief, standing up to get his leash from the hook behind the door and turns to Emily who’s looking at them both adoringly. “Do you mind putting on his leash? I’m going to get my stuff and we can go.”

Emily nods and takes the leash from Beca, letting the older girl walk into the lounge room where she finds Aubrey sitting in front of the TV with Pancake. “Hey Bree, where’s Chlo?”

Aubrey looks up from her position on the couch. “Not sure actually. Probably with the puppies.”

“Okay, well. I’m off now with Em.” Beca states as she swings her backpack over her shoulder, grabbing her hoodie and draping it over one arm. “Probs won’t be back until later tonight.”

“Or tomorrow.” Aubrey says under her breath and Beca raises an eyebrow.

“What was that Bree?”

“Nothing! I said have fun.” She waves Beca off and the brunette rolls her eyes. Beca walks back out towards the front door to see both Emily and Mikey gone. She grabs her keys from next to the door and sees Emily trying to get Mikey into the black 4WD outside and she laughs at the scene. She shuts the door behind her on the way out and locks it before heading down to the 4WD.

“Becs! He won’t jump in and I can’t pick him up!” Emily whines, holding onto the leash tightly when Mikey tries to run towards Beca.

“Told you he was being a little shit.” Emily pouts at Beca and hands her the leash. Beca takes out a small bone from the side pocket of her bag and holds it in front of Mikey’s face. “Okay. I will give this to you if you get into the car, okay?”

She gives him a pointed look before leading him into the 4WD, picking him up to help him get inside before giving him his bone. She ties his leash securely to the seatbelt and puts her bag and hoodie on the other seat before shutting the door. She gives Emily an exasperated smile and Emily giggles in return. “Come on, we got places to be!”

The younger girl bounds over to the driver’s seat whilst Beca hops into the passenger seat, buckling up her seatbelt as Emily starts the car. “Since when did you have a 4WD?”

“Since I could basically drive. It was my brother’s but when I moved out, he gave it to me. He has like 3 other cars anyways.” Emily shrugs before looking at the rear-view mirror to see Mikey looking out the window. “Can I open the window for Mikey? Or will he jump out?”

“Yeah, just big enough for his head to fit through.” Emily smiles and opens it, the Staffy immediately sticking his head out and Emily can see him through the side-view mirror looking happy with his tongue flailing in the wind.

<><><><><>

“I don’t think I’ll be able to feel my legs tomorrow. Who had the audacity to put _that_ many stairs on a mountain?” Beca collapses into the passenger seat of the car, waiting for the aircon of the car to cool her down.

“Somebody who thought stairs would make it easier.” Emily giggles, leaning back into her seat and stretching out, revealing more of her torso and abs which Beca catches out of the corner of her eye and she tries not to stare. Instead, she cranes her neck over to Mikey who is stretched out across the back seat, looking sleepy.

“Well at least the hike finally tired him out, he’ll be knocked out in a bit.”

Emily turns takes a look and giggles. “He’s so cute.”

“Eh, sometimes.” Beca shrugs and Emily rolls her eyes, putting the car in reverse.

“Well, we still have our second part of our date.”

“You never told me what it was.”

“That’s because it’s a surprise.”

“But can I get a hint?”

“Nope.”

“Can I guess, and you can tell me if I’m right or wrong?”

“Nope.” Beca pouts and Emily quickly looks over at the older girl.

“You look adorable when you pout. You kind of look like Mikey.” Beca’s pout immediately turns into a scowl instead.

“I’m not adorable, I’m badass.” Emily giggles and pats Beca’s knee.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

<><><><><>

Emily pulls up at a view spot on top of one of the mountains, parked in reverse. She hops out of the 4WD and opens up the boot, which reveals a pile of soft looking and fluffy blankets and a bunch of pillows which Beca had seemed to fail to miss. Emily crawls inside and pulls out a basket and sits on one side, patting the spot opposite her for Beca. The smaller girl crawls in and sits against the pillows as Emily starts to lay out the food. “I thought we could just eat, relax and talk.”

“That seems like a great idea.” Beca eventually decides to stretch her legs, laying on her side and watches Emily lay the food out neatly. “What’s on the menu tonight?”

“We got some chicken sandwiches, fruits, some cheese and crackers, wine and oh, of course can’t forget about the choccy milk.” Emily pulls out a silver thermos and puts it aside for later. Beca raises an eyebrow.

“ _Choccy_ milk?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, that’s a habit I picked up from a friend. She’s Australian.” Emily shrugs. “But also, it’s the best way to finish off the night. A nice warm sweet drink.”

Once they start eating, there is very little talking, mostly because of how hungry they were after the long hike. Eventually, Mikey crawled his way from the back seat and Beca gave him his own bowl of food, making him sit at the end of the boot near their feet so he wouldn’t be tempted to eat their food. When most of the food was gone and everything was packed up, Emily moved closer to the centre and pulled Beca into her, both curling up on the pillows with a couple of blankets draped over their legs. Mikey lay at the end, covered in his own little blanket brought by Emily. Beca head was comfortably laying on Emily’s chest, one arm thrown over Emily’s waist. Emily had one arm around Beca’s middle and the other was in her hair, lightly running her fingers through it.

“Did you ever decide which dog breed you wanted?” Beca questions after a while in comfortable silence.

“I think I like Mikey, maybe I’ll take him.” Emily teases and Beca looks up with narrowed eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare. He’s my dog.”

“You have 3 other dogs.” Emily points out and Beca shakes her head.

“They’re mainly Chlo’s dogs. _Mikey_ is mine!” Mikey’s head lifts up from his position and looks over to them before shuffling closer to Beca’s legs and laying back down. “See!”

“Maybe I’ll just take him home with me when I drop you off.” Emily playfully says and Beca rolls her eyes.

“I’ll _make_ sure Mikey comes home with me.”

“And how’re you going to do that?”

“I’ll carry him from your car to the front door.”

“Mmhm, you can barely lift him up for even a minute.”

“Yeah I can! It’s an achievement I’m quite proud of. My next goal is lifting Grayson.”

“Mmm yeah, he’s basically the same size as you. I wanna be there to watch that.” Emily giggles and Beca smiles at the sound. It also makes her realise how close both of them had gotten during their little banter. Her eyes flicker down to Emily’s lips before looking back up into her big brown doe eyes, noticing Emily’s eyes moving back and forth between her lips and eyes. “Do you think this is a good enough setting for our first kiss?”

Her voice was barely a whisper and Beca nods. Emily uses the hand tangled in Beca’s hair to pull her closer until their lips are barely touching. Emily takes one last look into Beca’s eyes to make sure she was okay with it and when Beca softly nudges her nose against Emily’s, she takes it as the final confirmation to close the gap. Warmth spreads through Beca as Emily’s lips move against hers, causing her to smile into the kiss. She feels Emily’s lips turn upwards into her own smile. It came up to the point where both of them had to break the kiss because of how much they were smiling.

“Was that okay.” The softness of Emily’s voice made Beca melt and she couldn’t help but lean in again and kiss her with a little more force. Emily falls back into the pillows and allows Beca to half lie on top of her as they passionately kiss. The hand that was thrown around Beca’s middle moved up and down her sides, stopping at her lower back and keeping her hand there. Beca’s tongue pokes out and runs across the Emily’s lower lip, causing Emily to moan slightly. Beca takes the chance to slip her tongue into her mouth and Emily holds her tighter. Eventually, they hear a little whine coming from the end of the car and they reluctantly break the kiss to see Mikey sitting up and staring at them. Beca breathlessly laughs and leans into Emily. The younger girl wraps her arms around her waist once again and kisses the top of Beca’s head. “I think the little guy is jealous.”

Beca rolls her eyes but opens up her arms anyways. “Come here buddy.”

Mikey happily walks over, jumping in between the 2 girls under the blanket and settles down. Emily leans down and kisses the dogs head, scratching him lightly behind the ears before looking at Beca with a warm smile. “Maybe we can share him, if that’s alright with you?”

“That’s more than okay with me.” Beca, gives her a surprised but happy smile. She then looks down at Mikey in between them. “Did you hear that buddy? You’re being shared now.”

He lets out a little snort and Emily giggles at his response. Beca shifts her gaze back up at Emily and snuggles closer, well as close as she can with Mikey in the middle, content in laying like that with her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you could leave a comment about what you thought about this, it would really help me for when I write more.  
> And if you have any more one-shot suggestions, it doesn't have to be just becemily, please comment those too!
> 
> Thanks!!!


End file.
